


birthday baby

by kinos



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, happy birthday yuto, this is mushy, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinos/pseuds/kinos
Summary: [KINO] Congrats!Happy Birthday, baby.Though now you're no longer a baby but an adult, still you're really lovable, Yuto-ya.Let's do well this year too, I love you.or the one where hyunggu tries (and fails) to surprise yuto on his birthday





	birthday baby

**Author's Note:**

> back on my yuki bullshit on mr adachi’s special day ! blame hyunggu’s fancafe post. that’s literally the only reason why i did this. i just wrote this really quick so its a whole mess. and i tweaked the translation of his post a bit. also its almost 4am and i have cramps. yuki lives on.

Five more minutes.

Hyunggu glances at his phone over and over and over as if time would move any faster if he did, his feet already tapping impatiently as he waits outside Yuto’s bedroom door, his back flat against the wood.

He’d already gotten Wooseok to go hangout with Shinwon in the other dorm for a while, bribing him with a promise of getting that new game he wanted for his birthday. So it’s just Yuto behind that door now, probably already in bed considering the time, and Hyunggu wonders if he’s still awake. He wonders if he can hear Hyunggu’s heart pounding from over here.

It’s just the excitement, Hyunggu tells himself. He had always been a fan of birthdays, whether it was his own or that of others. He liked surprises and parties, presents and cake, the whole deal. It always made him feel special.

Yuto was the opposite, though, preferring to spend his birthdays relaxing instead, and at times, he’d even forget that it was his birthday at all. Sure, he appreciated a good celebration and nice gifts if they were given to him, especially if they were from the other members, because he’s a good person like that. But he was never one to throw his own party, not even for something as important as his twentieth birthday, his coming-of-age day.

So Hyunggu makes it his mission to do it for him, ready to surprise him with a little present that he’d put together himself, the box almost being crushed in his hands from how eager he is to just go in there already.

But he waits, shooting one more glance at the time, watching as it turns from 11:59 to 12:00 and-

“Surpri-” Hyunggu stops short when he’s greeted with an empty room, his mouth frozen midway through his cheer, eyes slowly trailing from one end of the room to the other. His arms fall limp to his sides when he’s certain that the room is, in fact, vacant, a disappointed frown curling his lips.

“Yuto?” He takes careful steps into the room, checking behind the door, under the bed, even in the sliver of space between the closet and the wall as if anyone could actually fit in there. Maybe Hyojong could actually, but definitely not Yuto, so Hyunggu really has no idea where he is. But the lights are on and so is the fan, so he must be here somewhere and-

“Hyunggu?”

He shrieks, jolting at the sudden voice from behind him, heart in his throat when he turns around to see Yuto standing there, eyes bulging out, arms held up in surrender as though he was a criminal caught red handed.

“Where the hell did you come from?” Hyunggu asks, chest heaving as he tries to calm himself, his mouth going dry.

Yuto’s gaze flickers nervously, sounding confused when he answers, “B-Bathroom…?” His forehead wrinkles. “Why? What are you doing here?”

“Bathroom,” Hyunggu repeats, almost wheezing at this point, hand smacking against his forehead. “Of course.” He breathes out, pulling himself together, picking up the gift that practically flew from his hands in his momentary shock earlier, and he looks at Yuto. “I’m here to surprise you for your birthday, but I’m the one who got surprised.”

“Oh,” is all Yuto says, then as if it just hit him, even louder, “ _Ohhh._ ” His face scrunches up, an apologetic look written all over it. “Ah… I ruined your surprise, didn’t I? I’m sorry, Hyunggu, I didn’t think anyone was coming over. I didn’t even remember that it was my birthday actually-”

That makes Hyunggu laugh, just a gentle chuckle leaving his lips as he shakes his head. Typical Yuto. He should’ve guessed as much. He offers a kind smile, his eyes rolling playfully, saying, “Don’t be sorry, silly. It’s not your fault.”

“Yeah, but-”

“No, no, no. No buts,” Hyunggu cuts in before he can get any further, moving to grab onto his arm, leading him towards the bed, sitting him down. “You’re the birthday boy. Today’s your day. You can have anything you want. Anything you say or do for the entire day is excused, no matter what. Got it?”

Yuto snorts at how ridiculous that is, but he accepts it with a nod, knowing that if anyone was willing to spoil him that much, it would be Hyunggu. He eyes the box in the boy’s hand, taking in the neat wrapping, and he asks, “Is that for me?”

Hyunggu is quick to nod, almost shoving the present towards him before he takes a seat next to him, his voice high and excited when he says, “Happy birthday, Yuto-ya!”

Yuto flashes a quick smile at him before he begins to unwrap the gift, letting out a small gasp when he pulls out the photo book that Hyunggu had made for him. It was simple, the cover a plain black, his name printed on it in a silver that shone when it hit the light. The pages inside had been blank, but Hyunggu had filled them with photos of the two of them from over the years, sweet captions in his pretty handwriting to go along with them, marking the moments that they’ve shared since they met.

“My dearest Yuto, happy twentieth birth-” Yuto begins to read aloud from the message that Hyunggu had left on the first page, but Hyunggu smacks a hand over it, his face flushing out of embarrassment.

“Read that later,” he insists, sounding bashful, not wanting to hear his cheesy letter being read out right in front of him, knowing that he’d never dare speak half of those words to Yuto in person.

Yuto holds his gaze, a cheeky glint in his eyes that seems to want to read the thing right there and then anyway, just to spite Hyunggu, and after the rule he had set earlier, he’d be forced to let Yuto do whatever he pleases, but then Yuto just laughs, the sound coming out softer than usual.

He places his hand over Hyunggu’s own where he’s still hiding the message, squeezing just once.

“I’ll read it later,” he says, and Hyunggu feels his heart skip a beat.

Yuto takes a look through the photos, from their training days, to their survival show, to their debut, their comebacks, their promotions, their travels. To now, and every little thing in between. The first birthday they’d celebrated together; tired, grinning faces after their debut showcase; one too many dates that they refused to call dates; a faded photo booth strip that was torn in two. (Yuto keeps his half in his wallet.)

There are some pictures that Yuto hasn’t even seen before, mostly shots of him alone, clearly taken by Hyunggu. Him smiling up at the sun, shining just as brightly; him laughing at something Hongseok had said, doubled over in glee; him getting ready backstage, microphone ready in his hand; him performing in front of an audience screaming his name, looking like he was on top of the world.

Yuto likes those. He likes seeing what he looks like through Hyunggu’s eyes, because somehow, Hyunggu always made him look beautiful.

Hyunggu thinks that Yuto _is_ beautiful.

“I hope you like it,” Hyunggu says then, his voice small, hesitant. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get you anything fancy, I just thought- I mean, it’s your twentieth birthday and I know that I haven’t known you for all those twenty years, but in the years that I have known you, we’ve had a lot of good times together, so I thought that maybe you’d like to see that.” He cringes when he realises how over-sentimental that sounds, embarrassment flaring in him yet again. “I’m sorry, it’s just-”

Yuto wants to shut him up, wants him to stop apologising, wants him to know that it’s the greatest thing anyone has ever given him, and before he knows it, Yuto’s mouth is on his, the sudden advance immediately cutting off his rambling, a tiny squeak replacing it before he kisses Yuto back, wanting to do that ever since he walked into this room. His body scoots closer until he’s on Yuto’s lap, the photo album set aside, Yuto’s own body shuffling back to lean up against the headboard, hands latching onto Hyunggu’s waist.

“I love it,” Yuto says with a smile, feeling Hyunggu’s lips curve against his own, kissing him again. And again. And once more. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Hyunggu returns sweetly, indulging him in even more kisses, showering him with the affection that he deserves. “Happy birthday, baby.”

“Thank-”

Hyunggu gasps, shooting up so quickly that even Yuto is taken aback, alarm in his voice when he asks, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I haven’t posted anything for your birthday,” is what Hyunggu says, and Yuto lets out a loud groan. Hyunggu smacks his chest for that, huffing out sharply. “It’s important, okay? I’m always the first to post.”

Yuto makes a face at that, but really, he thinks it’s a little sweet how Hyunggu always makes the effort to be the first. So he keeps his mouth shut as Hyunggu turns to lay back onto him, pulling up their fancafe on his phone, watching as he picks out a photo of the two of them and types out a post.

_[KINO] Congrats!_

_Happy Birthday, baby._  
_Though now you're no longer a baby but an adult, still you're really lovable, Yuto-ya._  
_Let's do well this year too, I love you._

“I’m not a baby,” Yuto whines lowly, his voice awfully contradictory to his statement, and Hyunggu just shushes him, pressing send anyway, looking rather pleased with himself.

He wiggles back around so that he’s facing Yuto, a grin stretching his lips and he says, “You’re _my_ baby.”

Yuto tries not to smile at that, his cheeks puffing out to hold it back, but he can’t help it when Hyunggu puckers his lips at him, caving in immediately as he pulls the boy in for another kiss, fingers threading through his hair, and-

There’s a bang on the door, then Wooseok’s muffled voice asking, “Hyunggu, are you done with your surprise yet? I wanna go to bed.”

Hyunggu looks between the door and Yuto underneath him, eager eyes, slick lips, just waiting for him, wanting him, and _well._

The birthday boy gets what the birthday boy wants.

“Five more minutes!”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ao3kino) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ao3kino)


End file.
